


The meadow wolf

by FanStarkAvengers



Series: Mundane life [1]
Category: Fables - Willingham, Fables: The Wolf Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanStarkAvengers/pseuds/FanStarkAvengers
Summary: Going to the library is supposed to be fun, this time doesn't end well for one of the cubs.
Relationships: Snow White/Bigby Wolf
Series: Mundane life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812469
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	The meadow wolf

The move was thorough, but the Wolf family could finally be at ease in their new home, without scattered toys or boxes in the main room.  
Bigby was now a private detective and Snow the secretary of a very fancy guy in this worldly city. The cubs watch a movie on that small screen while lying on the floor with blankets and pillows. His wife reads a book with a cup of hot chocolate in her hands. The quietness ends when the movie is over and it's time to put the kids to bed. Tomorrow will be their first day at school.

“Sleepy time!” Snow mutters, capturing the children's attention.

“I'll dream with Ranger Mike Danger” Darien says.

“I'm gonna dream with chocolate ice cream,” Blossom suggests his idea.

“I'll dream of never having to tidy the room again,” Therese continues.

“And I'll dream with a friend for Mr Rabbit and Mr Grumble,” Winter is the first to stand up.

“I with new books,” Ambrose adds.

All the cubs stand up ready to go to their rooms and sleep. Snow notices Conner's absence of words at that moment. Conner was the only cub that had been quieter since the move.

“The night is long and you can dream of many things,” pronounces Bigby.

“Dad,” Ambrose goes up the stairs next to him. “What do you dream about?”

He stops for a second and looks at Ambrose. Bigby rarely stopped to think about his dreams.

“I don't know,” He answers honestly.

The others stop on the stairs as they go behind them.

“Dad dreams he's a wolf in a big meadow,” Snow adds at the bottom of the stairs, touching Conner's back, somehow prompting all the children to go up to their rooms.

“Yeah,” He says as he climbs the steps. "With a princess running after him.”

“Daddy!” Winter hurries up and leaves his brothers behind, even Ambrose, now she's two steps up against his dad. “The wolf goes in front of the princess to make sure he doesn't trip over anything?”

Bigby is amazed at the children's imagination and how extensive that question was.

Bigby climbs a step and takes her in his arms. “Of course she does, miss. The princess behind the wolf is too stubborn to accept help from anyone.”

The conversation is too long for a staircase as short as the one in their new house. Everyone finishes going upstairs and each child goes to own room. Bigby and Snow wrap the children up warmly in their blanket and kiss their cheeks so that they sleep safely through the night.

“Mommy.” Conner’s voice is barely audible. “Can I tell you something?”

“Of course you can, honey.”

Bigby understands that the little one wants privacy with Snow now, the wolf comes one more time to be near of him and touchs his hair.

“Daddy loves you very much,” He whispers in her little boy's ear.

After that act, Bigby leaves the room. If Bigby ever promised to never break Snow's heart, he had just broken his promise. Right now with that little gesture. Conner looked sadder and Snow was a little distressed at what her little boy had to say.

The little boy finally talks. “You have to promise not to talk about this with dad.”

“Of course not honey.” Snow starts to feeling anxious.

“I don't want to be a wolf," Connor whispers. "I don't want to be a wolf, Mom.”

Snow pulls him into her arms and holds him as tightly as she can. “Oh honey!”

“I don't want Dad to be a wolf,” The boy babbles. “And neither does Darien, Ambrose, Therese, Blossom and Winter.”

“Why do you say that honey?” The woman questions by the lack of understanding.

“People kill the wolves mommy!” He explains.

“Of course not, Conner,” Her gaze meets the sad hazel eyes. “People don't do that to wolves.”

“I saw it, Mom," Says the little wolf. “Do you remember when we went to the big bookstore in town on our first day here?”

She nods. Snow promised to take Ambrose to a bookstore to buy a few books. The other children were encouraged too, and at the end of the day each child left with a book in his hands. The experience may not have been as pleasant for everyone. Conner was the first to arrive at the children's story section and took the story with Little Red Riding Hood on the cover, he was impressed by the drawings on the pages but as he turned the page the child's face reflected horror.

“Conner what are you reading?” Therese seems him with a little bit of curiosity about his worried face.

Conner closed the book just in time, on this page she would see the wolf running away with stones in its stomach.

“It's not so good,” Connor put the book on one of the shelves. "This book has no pictures.”

“Really?” Therese objects to her brother's words. “But there was a picture on the cover.”

“Yes," He says, looking for a lie. "But I think you'd better find another book.”

Conner takes Therese hand to take to shelves near her brothers and finally they take another book. From that day on, Conner was afraid.  
What would the mundanes do when they found out they were wolves? Conner doesn't want to see anyone in his family hurt.

Snow interrupts the tragic memories. “Conner?”

“In the story. I saw him mommy,” The little boy put his head on his shoulder “They hurt to the wolf.”

“My boy,” Snow runs his fingers through his hair. “It’s just a story.”

“Yes it happened!" His words are barely understood. "Don't lie I remember everything.”

She is trying to turn off the sadness as much as she can, kissing her cheeks and wiping the tears with her fingers. “What are you trying to say?”

“When we lived on the farm, Mr Sunnyflower said that daddy gobbles people up. That's why nobody wanted him on the farm.”

“Mr Sunflower has anger issues,” Snow knows she has to defend her husband at all costs. “Bigby stepped on a sunflower by mistake, that's all it was, Mr Sunnyflower exaggerated things a bit.”

“Seriously?”

“Of course he did,' he said, 'people are often afraid of what they don't know. In this case, Mr. Sunflower said all those things just to create fear in everyone.”

Conner blinks fast and wipes his own tears after hearing what his mom says.

“The Woodsman put stones in Dad's belly, that's what it said in the book I saw," He says. “I saw the red scar on Dad's belly, I'm sure the Woodsman did it.”

Snow smiles.

“Daddy was playing bully with the Woodsman,” The princess is trying to find all the right answers her son needs now. “Do you remember that time when you and your brothers played pirates? Well, the Woodsman was like Darien, only this time him took his axe thinking it was funny.”

“He touched daddy with the axe like Darien did it with Ambrose?” The boy draws his own conclusions. “With the silverware he stole from the kitchen”

“Yeah,” She keeps stroking his hair.

“And then the Woodsman cried because he did something bad to daddy by mistake? Like Darien did?”

Snow nods with a little movement.

“You don't have to be afraid,” Snow whispers in his ear, just like Bigby did a while ago.

“I don't think so,” Conner’s negative about the situation, he's terrified.

“I promise.”

The last words seem to comfort Conner. Mom always had the right answers for every situation. The little boy wraps his arms around her neck and she rubs his hand on her back.

“Do you mind if I tell you a better story than the one you read?” The woman suggests.

“One where the wolves don't get hurt by people?”

“Yeah, because that story is a lie,” Snow moves around with her son in her arms and they lie down on the bed. “I know the real story. I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone, cause it's a secret.”

The child's lips curl into a beautiful smile.

“Once upon a time," She smiles too. “On a big forest. A wolf.”

───────────────

Conner yawns and wishes his mother sweet dreams. The little wolf sleeps peacefully like an angel and Snow leaves the room. Bigby waits up for her, still at the edge of the bed.

“Does the big boy want a lullaby too?” Her voice sounds like a pleasant purr.

“Maybe I'll need more than a lullaby”

She comes over to give him a short kiss, and after a few seconds they're ready for sleep. Bigby's chest goes up and down, the features of the man's face in total calm now.

The woman slips a finger across his chest. “Bigby”

He makes a hoarse sound.

“Conner is afraid that someone might hurt you.”

Snow looks at her husband's smiling face now.

Bigby stays calm, because he doesn't really understand what she was trying to say. “I wish I could understand something like that.”

“He read that story where you and the Woodsman aren't exactly friends.”

“Shit,” Bigby curses immediately when he realizes what's going on. "I guess he's really terrified.”

“He had a whole story connected,” Snow fingers now are tracing invisible patterns on his cheek. “They're kids, but they're not stupid.”

“Should I do something?”

“I've got the situation under control.”

“Good job, mom,” His praise is sincere, he wouldn't know what to do in a situation like this. “Good job.”

She avoids a smile, she doesn't know if he's joking.

“Bigby?” Him attention is captured again.

The detective here was him, the questions were part of his job. Snow gets up after lying on her chest, touches her shoulder and forces him to look at her. He makes that little sound again.

“Do you regret being who you are?” Her voice is soft, she doesn't know how to ask that. “I mean, do you regret being a wolf?”

All her thoughts knocking her head out now, Snow didn't need to hit him in the face to make his mind turn, at some point even Bigby compared it to alcohol. It was impressive to see how both of them stirred up all his thoughts. His scowl was furrowed and stayed that way, not knowing what to say.

“Just answer please.”

How am I supposed to respond to something like that?

Bigby just can mutter. “Snow.”

She knows that people haven't been so kind to him, even her. Now he was living with the contempt of some and the words of many, Bigby may not have been the type to be afraid for his own life, but Snow really wonders if he ever felt like his own little boy.

“Do you regret being with me?” Bigby can hardly pronounce anything else.

Snow answers immediately. “No.”

A silly laugh comes over in the face of the big wolf, Snow always manages to feed his ego, Bigby knows he has won, he always does.

"You chose me over everything, so I can't feel sorry for being the big bad wolf," He replies, keeping his smile on. "I know I can do good things," Bigby kisses her forehead. "I don't really regret anything."

She kisses him, only cause Bigby deserves it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story published here and I want to add that I am not a native English speaker, I made a great effort to translate this for you. I also put a little reference that comes from the comic book with the cubs celebrating Christmas and sending letters to Bigby. I think I'll do a series on what the Wolf family would be like among the mundanes and how fun or even sad this could be.


End file.
